


Half The Battle

by JessamineStallone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessamineStallone/pseuds/JessamineStallone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Hermione's seventh year. Draco and Hermione 'talk'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half The Battle

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

Half the Battle

 

 

_The Bloody Baron- Born: 982 Died_ :

 

 

Hermione stared daggers at her nearly blank parchment. "Bloody Baron, my eye." She mumbled under her breathe to her research partner. They had been through two hours of research and still only come up with ' _The Bloody Baron- Born: 982 Died:'_

 

 

She huffed. "Leave it to Professor Binns to give us a whole bloody project on a Hogwarts ghost. I'd sooner write it on him if I thought he actually knew."

 

Ginny snorted from across the table, it did not really matter to her that they would most likely be getting a D on this assignment.

 

She loudly slammed a dusty leather book shut. " _Girls_!" Madam Pince hissed, bringing a long, wrinkled finger to her lips and offering a dangerous glare. "Quiet!"

 

They both muttered apologies to the Madam Pince and continued their empty search.

 

After a little while longer Ginny sighed loudly. "Oh, why don't you just ask him?"

 

 

Hermione quickly glanced at the boy sitting one table to the left and then back to Ginny. Her eyebrows crept up her forehead in an attempt to ask, _'him_?'

 

 

Ginny nodded, leaning closer to Hermione. "He's in Slytherin. He ought to know."

 

"No." Hermione shook her head feverently. She'd die before she admitted defeat in front of him-Draco Malfoy. "No. Absolutely not."

 

 

Ginny sighed again and leant back in her chair. "Fine," she said with a nonchalant air, picking at her finger nails. "I'm going to the great hall for dinner, then. It's not so hard for me to give up."

 

 

"But-"

 

Ginny stood, slinging her back and sweater over her shoulder. "You don't have to put my name on it." She teased and made her way out of the library.

 

_"Very well, then, Ginn_ y." She thought determinedly. _"We'll just have to see."_

 

It was an hour later when she finally groaned and set her eyes fixedly on a window opposite.

 

"If," she began loudly, watching him out of the tail of her eye. "there was anybody but a slimy git in this library, I'd be asking them if they knew anything about The Bloody Baron."

 

Draco looked up from the third volume of 'Practical Potions' and looked around the room, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips as he did.

 

"If the person asking anybody but the slimy git, was anybody other than a insufferable know-it-all, I'd tell them that I actually do know rather a lot about the Bloody Baron."

 

 

"If the person wasn't my arch enemy, I'd be very much obliged to hear it."

 

 

Draco held back a chuckle as he slid over to the seat next her. He began to tell all he knew, starting with the fact that Bloody Baron had died in 1003, in Albania and ending with the tragic love tell of him and Helena Ravenclaw. Hermione's quill scratched away violently and before she knew it, she had a whole parchment full of information on this particular ghost. Hermione cleared her throat.

 

 

"If I had just been helped, I would be thanking that person but as there is nobody in this library that I would ever consider talking to, my words would have been wasted." She looked over to him and unconsciously smiled. "Thanks." She mouthed.

 

"You're welcome." He returned.

 

She began to pack her things away.

 

"Granger?" He stopped her, using actual words this time. "Would it make any difference if I said I'm sorry- for everything?"

 

Hermione had similarly thrown her bag over her shoulder, and started out the door when she paused. "I don't know. Maybe. But people died- so it may take more than that."

 

"Naturally." He visibly gulped. "And for you?"

 

She bit her lip, eyes plastered on his face with deep thought. "It's one thing to forgive but another to forget."

 

 

He nodded and when she had gone smiled slightly. That was Hermione's way of saying she forgave him and to Draco, that was half the battle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little one shot!


End file.
